The present disclosure relates to a capsule toner for developing an electrostatic charge image and a method of manufacturing the capsule toner.
Toner particles of a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer disposed over a surface of the core. One known method of manufacturing a capsule toner involves forming shell layers over a surface of cores dispersed in the solid phase in an aqueous medium containing a dispersant dissolved therein.